Solkat Fanfic ((Idk what to name it))
by NoDoodle
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently sitting in a strangers kitchen, wearing his clothes, and drinking his tea. You have a lot of explaining to do.


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are currently sitting in a strangers kitchen, in his clothes, and drinking his tea.  
You have a lot of explaining to do  
~Earlier Today~  
As previously mentioned, your name is Karkat Vantas. You are 17 years old, and a Junior in High school.  
You have known you are gay for a while now, and no, you didn't find that out because your in hopelessly in love with someone. You just kind of realized it. Of course, no one knows this yet, except one of your friends, Kanaya. You didn't really tell her, she just kind of knew, and got you to confess it. Its really fucking annoying when she does that whole "I know everything, so spit it out" thing.  
As you just said, she is the only one who knows, but not for long. You have been planning on telling your dad all week.  
You aren't going to lie, you are fucking terrified of what he might say, or do. You and him never really got along ever since your older brother, Kankri, moved out. He was kind of the reason no one tried to murder each other over the last hot pocket. He would always blab on and on about "triggers", so you both basically tried to stop arguing to get him to shut up. Of course that wouldn't last too long, since Kankri just HAD to be older than you, and move out.  
You are now sitting on your bus, on your way to school.  
"Hello Karkat" says a voice.  
You look up. It's Kanaya.  
"Oh, hey Kanaya." She sits down next to you, and the bus begins to move.  
"So. Have you told your father about, you know?"  
"No, I didn't. I fucking didn't, because I'm a fucking wimp." you reply viciously.  
"Karkat, don't say that. I understand what your going through. It took me a while to come out to my mother as a lesbian, and I regret not telling her earlier. She doesn't think I trust her anymore."  
"Shit, I know, but I think my relationship with my dad is fucked up already."  
"Yes, well, promise me you will tell him today? I don't want you to hold it in forever." Kanaya sort of demands, more than asks.  
"Yea, yea, maybe."  
"Karkat."  
"OK! Jesus FUCK, fine, I will" you shout back, getting some looks from the people around you. You glare back at them, and they quickly turn away.  
You put your ear buds in, and start listening to your iPod for the rest of the ride.  
Kanaya taps your shoulder once you get to the school. You turn of your iPod, stuffing it in your bag, and get off the bus.  
Making your way to your locker, you try your best to ignore the shouts of your friends, trying to get your attention. You don't want to deal with their bullshit right now, you have too much on your mind. Grabbing your text books, you slam your locker shut, and make your way to first period. Social Studies. You fucking hate social studies. Yea, yea, you know its important to know about your culture, but what purpose does it serve in your life?  
You make your way to your seat, right as the bell rings. Your teacher, Mr. English stand up, and begins writing the lesson plan for today on the board. It'd be pretty funny if he were a English teacher. You kind of smirk to yourself about that. God, you are such a loser.  
~TIME SKIP TO 4TH PERIOD LUNCH~  
You are once again Karkat Vantas. Its time for lunch, and you are sitting at a table, eating an apple, listening to your friends random conversations.  
Well, not really. The only thing on your mind is how to talk to your dad. Should you slip it into a conversation, or just shout "I LIKE DICK" and run to your room? Yea fucking right, there is no way you can do this, you are totally FUCKED.  
"Karkitty, are you alright?" Nepeta asked, snapping your mind back to reality.  
"Huh? Oh, Yea, fucking peachy." Shit, you feel like your going to be sick.  
"I have to go to the bathroom.". With that said, you make your way to the boys restroom, and throw your face into the closest shit bowl, hurling up this mornings breakfast, and the small amount of the apple you just ate.  
"Are you okay?"  
Who the fuck is that? You didn't hear anyone come in. You turn around, and almost have a heart attack.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, STRIDER!"  
"Calm the hell down man, I'm just checking up on you. Everyone's worried."  
"Yea, I'm obviously fine. See? I'm not dead. Go away."  
"You just threw up everything in your gut, your anything but fine."  
"JESUS FUCK, LEAVE ME ALONE!" you shout.  
"OK, dude, calm down, just clean up, and lets get back to lunch."  
You snarl, and push past him, to the sink, and wash your face.  
"Need some gum?" Dave offers.  
"Yea, give me some"  
He hands you some mint gum, and you unwrap it and throw it into your mouth.  
You were just about to push through the door, when, surprise surprise, Dave fucking Strider puts his arm in front of you.  
"Hey, slow down sonic."  
"What the FUCK do you want now?" you growl. "Calm down, I just want to talk.". "No, fuck you, I'm leaving.". You try to push past him, but he keeps his arm in your way. "Not until you tell me what all that was about.". He gestures to the toilet you hurled in. "Fuck, you can't leave anything be, can you? Fine, whatever, I'm just kind of stressed, okay?" you say. "What are you stressed about?" He asks. "Nothing.". You think you can get past him while he's talking. Just duck under his arm and push through the door.  
"Come on Karkitty, just tell me."  
"Don't call me that!" you shout at him. "Aw, but your just like one! At least your hair is fluffy like one. Jesus, what kind of cat are you, a Maine coon?" he mocks. "Fucking Christ, Strider! Just please, leave me alone!". Well shit. That sounded like you were begging. Shit, you better not start crying, fuck, don't do it. Tears start welling up in your eyes. Fuck. "Hey, dude, are you okay? fuck, I'm sorry, please don't cry." he says, worry in his voice.  
"Its not your fucking fault Dave, just leave me alone, please.". He moves his arm, letting you by. You can't move though. What the fuck, why does your body keep betraying you? Suddenly you start speaking without knowing. "Listen, Dave, I'm stressed because I.. Fuck, ok. I'm gay? Okay! I'm gay, and I promised Kanaya I'd tell my dad, and I'm fucking terrified!" you shout. Dave looks at you, shocked. Tears are streaming down your face now. Your about to leave, when Dave wraps you in a hug. You hug back, not even caring that its this douche bag. You needed this. You needed to tell someone. "It's fine, just, fuck, I'm sorry, you didn't need to tell me. It'll be fine, I don't care that your gay, its fine." he says, trying to be comforting. You push away from him. "Whatever." you say, wiping the tears on your sleeve. You leave the restroom, and people are looking at you. Shit, can people tell you have been crying? They probably heard the yelling.  
The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly, considering all the drama, or as Dave would call it "feelings jam", from earlier.  
You can do this. You feel so much better since telling someone else. It's finally time for you to go home. You can do this, it'll be fine.


End file.
